One type of telecommunication network is a wireless network. In a wireless network, two or more devices communicate over a wireless communication link (for example, over a radio frequency (RF) communication link). In one wireless network topology, one or more remote nodes communicate with a central node (also referred to here as a “base station”) over respective wireless communication links. In such a topology, pre-existing network infrastructure is typically provided. In one example, a network of base stations, each of which is coupled to one or more wired networks, is provided. In such a topology, the remote nodes typically do not communicate with one another directly. One example of such a network is a cellular telephone network.
In another wireless network topology (referred to here as “ad hoc”), no predetermined infrastructure is provided. Typically, an ad hoc network is made up of a dynamic group of nodes that communicate over wireless communication links. Because wireless communication links used in ad hoc wireless networks are typically prone to a large variation in quality, providing quality of service (QOS) is important in applications that have demanding availability, bandwidth, and delay requirements. Examples of such applications include real-time and mission critical applications such as search and rescue, wireless multimedia, command and control, and combat support systems.